thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg Avior
Cyborg Avior is a Pyrus, part Mechanical Bakugan. His Mechtogan is Droid. No one knows what happened to him not even his Brawler, Kodokor12. Information Seeing as Kodokor recieved Cyborg Avior after his transformation to a half mechanical bakugan, he isn't sure what exactly happened to him, as he refuses to talk about it. Nor does he know what happened to his previous partner. Aside from this, Avior is one of Kodokor's most trusted bakugan and also one of his most powerful. His Mechanical parts have been specially designed to confuse his opponents and then overpower them with his more powerful abilities. Cyborg Avior is also one of Kodokor's more intelligent bakugan, he likes to use abilities that work well together and completely shuts down his opponents defense and offense. Personality Avior has a very laid back personality, and usually won't get annoyed; but sometimes, if an opponent continuously insults him, he will lose his cool and use use full strength to try and defeat them. He is kind and quite caring, though when facing an opponent that he doesn't agree with he will be rude and will openly insult them. He will not show any mercy and use this most powerful abilities on them. He gets along well with Omega Robotallion and often finds himself trying to calm down Scarab. He generally gets along with the rest of his team. History Not much is known about his past but at some point he must have recieved terrible injury of some sort. He refuses to talk about it, so it was obviously a very tramatic experience. It is known that he had a partner before Kodokor12, but no one knows what happened to him/her. Notable Quotes *"You would be smart to just stop....NOW!" *"Step away or perish!" *"Just calm down an have some Ice-Cream" Ability Cards *'Alpha Howling': Returns the opponent to their base level and adds 400 Gs to Cyborg Avior. *'Burning Cover': Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and adds 500 Gs to Cyborg Avior. *'Quick Rage': Adds 600 Gs to Cyborg Avior. *'Aercules Gunner': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Cyborg Avior. *'Grapple Cannon': Adds 700 Gs to Cyborg Avior. *'Blazer Screech': Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Cyborg Avior. *'Scorch Overdrive': Destroys the opponents gate card even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of mine. If there isn't a gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Unbearable Rage': Adds 300 Gs to Cyborg Avior and his Abilities can't be nulified for 3 turns. *'Null Flame: '''Prevents one of the opponents abilities from being used for 2 turns. *'Laser Sacrifice': Cyborg Avior loses 400 Gs but the opponent may not have any action their next 2 turns. ( Ability cards, Gate cards, Support pieces, etc.). *'Fierce Fire: Reflects the opponents Gate. *'Loud Roar: '''If the opponent has less then 1000 Gs they automatically lose. *'Mighty Cyborg: 'Adds 1000 Gs to Cyborg Avior, if the opponent is not one of the main six attributes his Gs are instead Doubled. *'Unbeatable Machine: 'The opponents G-Power must stay at least 1000 Gs lower then Cyborg Avior for 3 turns. If there G-Power is higher then Cyborg Aviors when this activated they decrease to be 1000 Gs weaker. *'Infinity Warrior: 'The opponents loses the base Gs of one their other bakugan (I may choose). *'Power Ripper: Doubles the effect of Cyborg Avior's abilities. *'Rust Wire:' Prevents support pieces from being used for the rest the game. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities those pieces used are nullified no matter the circumstances. *'Metal Doom: '''Cyborg Avior's abilities cannot be Nullified or Reflected. If the opponent tries to nullify or reflect one of Cyborg Aviors abilities they lose 900 Gs. *'Metal Reflector: Reflects all of the opponents abilities used in their last turn. *'Infinity Cyborg: '''Adds 600 Gs to Cyborg Avior and he may change his attribute. *'Molten Flow: The opponent loses G-power equal to all additions from the last 2 turns. If they opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus the loss is doubled. *'Molten Shield:' Only pure Subterra Bakugan and Support Pieces can affect Cyborg Avior and his abilities with their abilities and gates. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Dangerous Flame: '''The opponent may not gain more then 500 Gs at a time and may not use Fusion, Double or Triple abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Fallen Army:' I may remove three of the opponents abilities for every Bakugan on the field. For every ability removed I may transfer 100 Gs from the opponent to Cyborg Avior but I can choose not to. Fusion Ability Cards *'Cyborg Blaster: Doubles Cyborg Aviors G power. *'Core Silencer: '''Adds 600 Gs to Cyborg Avior and his abilities can't be nullified or reflected. *'Deadly Metal: 'If the opponent has more then 2000 Gs and Cyborg Avior has less then 1000 Gs he automatically wins. *'Critical Blast: 'If Cyborg Avior Sacrifices 300 Gs the opponent may not activate abilities. *'Desire Flame: Adds another one of my bakugan to the field and lets it use an ability. This ability isn't affected by previous abilities played by the opponent and its affect is shared with all of the Bakugan on my side. *'Cyborg Meltdown': Transfers 1000 Gs from all opponents to Cyborg Avior. If the opponent isn't a pure Pyrus Bakugan the transfer amount is tripled. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Corrupt Nexus': Doubles Cyborg Aviors G-Power and each side gains 500 Gs for every Triple and Double ability combo their opponent has played. After this abilities activation the Bakugan with the higher G-Power automatically wins this round. This ability cannot be escaped, prevented or countered in any way. *'FARBAS C2: '''Nullifies all of the opponents Abilities, no matter the circumstances and makes Cyborg Avior immune to any futher Abilities. If these abilities cannot be countered or nullified they instead have their affect put on the Bakugan that used them with double the power. This ability can be played no matter the circumstances of battle and cannot be avoided or escaped no matter the effect of opposing abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Demonis Knight': Triples Cyborg Aviors G-Power and changes all Bakugan on his side to Demonis. All Demonis allies become immune to opposing abilities and gates and their ability affects are doubled. This ability affect will remain in play despite any counter measures played. Trivia *Oddly, his favourite food seems to be Ice-Cream. Gallery Cyborg Avior (New).png|Pyrus Cyborg Avior Cyborg Avior (Ball Form).png|Cyborg Avior (Ball Form) Cyborg Avior Ball Form (Corrupt).png|Cyborg Avior scanned by the BakuMeter when using ''Corrupt Nexus Demonis Cyborg Avior.png|Cyborg Avior with a Demonis colour scheme (Ball Form) Aquos Cyborg Avior.png|Aquos Cyborg Avior Ventus Cyborg Avior.png|Ventus Cyborg Avior Subterra Cyborg Avior.png|Subterra Cyborg Avior Darkus Cyborg Avior.png|Darkus Cyborg Avior Demonis Cyborg Avior Monster.png|Cyborg Avior with a Demonis colour scheme Category:Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Protagonists Category:Gundalians Category:Attribute Changers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Main Bakugan Characters